Four Letters
by Just-call-me-Jess
Summary: A series of one-shots, all of whose names are four letters. Beginning with ‘Fine’, and ending with, you guessed it, ‘Love’. Channy.
1. Fine

**A/N: Hey all!! Jess here. Now this isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first fanfic as my pen name instead of my real name. So be nice. KIDDING!!**

**Okay so I'm going to make this short so you can go ahead and read the story:**

**Title: Four Letters**

**Summary: A series of one-shots, all of whose names are four letters. Beginning with 'Fine', and ending with, you guessed it, 'Love'. Channy.**

**Rating: T (for kissing in later chapters.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, why the hell would I be on FF writing stories I could make happen? Answer me that why don't you!**

* * *

'**Fine'**

**CHAD**

"Not now Chad."

"But Sonny!" I whined her name like I always do when I want her to listen to me.

"No Chad"

"But—"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?!?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"But Sonny, because why?"

"Just because!"

"Why?!?!?"

"Because shut up that's why!!" she yelled. I shut up alright. I was scared of an angry Sonny.

"Fine." I said softly trying to make her less displeased with me.

"Fine" she responded smiling slightly at our little game.

"Good" I smirked

"Good" she replied.

"So are we good?" I asked.

"Oh we're so good!" she exclaimed before surprising me with a peck on the cheek and running away.

I touched my cheek to feel the tingles that she left there.

_What was that for?_ I texted her.

_It was an impulse. Are you going to sue me for sexual harassment now?_ She replied. I could practically hear the sarcasm coming through the text and I laughed.

_No_

_Fine_

_Fine _

_Good_

_Good_

_So we're good?_

_Oh we are so good. _ I texted back before putting my phone away. I had a goofy smile on my face, I could tell. _Chad, you don't like her! Stop smiling_ I kept on telling my self. _Yes I do so shut up you little voice in my head! Oh wow I sound schizophrenic! Whatever just shut up! _ I replied in my brain.

_Fine._

**~FIN~**

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me in a review.**

**The thing about me is, when I post a story and get no reviews(although I look at my traffic and see how many people visited it), I feel like nobody read it, or if they read it, they didn't like it.**

**If you liked it, review.**

**If you hated it, review.**

**Criticism is more than welcome, but flames aren't. if you must flame me, then go ahead but I must warn you…**

***starts singing* 'I got one fist of iron and the other of steel and if the left don't getcha then the right one will!'**

**Just kidding. But I do have quite a colorful vocabulary when I get flamed(in other words, I will insult you with big nasty words). KIDDING KIDDING! But I will be mad.**

**Okay whatever. Just please review!!**

**Thanks.**

**Jess**


	2. Soon

**A/N: Wow! I'm surprised you made it this far! *laughs to self* kidding. But thank you for reading the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am on fan fiction. Why was this site made? For fans to write fictional stories they'd like to see happen in Books, Movies, Plays, Television Shows, ect. Does it sound like this site was made for a bunch of owners of these things to write fictional stories they'd like to see happen? Of course not! They can make it happen!! Therefore, I don't own the flipping characters! I own the plot though so don't steal me's work.**

* * *

**Soon**

**SONNY**

"When Chad?"

"Soon Sonny. Soon." Chad replied to my question of when I could take off the retarded itchy piece of cloth referred to as a blindfold. I can't believe I had to wear one. It was my birthday and Chad was Chad not Chad Dylan Cooper.

"How soon?" I asked. The curiosity was killing me inside._ Curiosity killed the cat…_ I thought to myself But_ satisfaction brought him back._ I replied to my brain.

Chad had his hand in mine and he was leading me over the blacktop outside of Condor Studios. I gasped when I was suddenly picked up by a pair of strong arms and gently set down on what felt like the fancy leather seat of a new car. I realized somewhere during this time that Chad was no longer holding my hand and I was able to take the blindfold off.

"Oh no you don't" Chad said pushing my hands back by my sides when I tried this.

"Fine." I harrumphed.

"Chad…? Where are we going?" I asked cautiously

"Oh just to your present." He replied nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at his tone but then remembered he couldn't see me because I was wearing a blindfold.

****

The car came to a halt and I sighed with relief; I would have the blindfold off soon. Chad lifted me out of his car and led me through what felt like sand.

"Chad are we at the beach?" I questioned.

"…maybe." He replied playfully. I sighed; he was so immature.

"Okay you can take the blindfold off now Sunshine." Chad told me. I squeaked happily and quickly tore off the wretched cloth.

I looked in front of me and gasped. There were about 10 people, one of which was Lucy, whom I hadn't seen in over six months. They were all either relatives, or some of my old school friends from Wisconsin. I turned to Chad grinning but then changed my expression to confused, as if to say, 'How did you get them out here?'

"I paid for their round trip tickets because I know you really wanted to see them." He explained.

"Awe! Thank you Chad!" I squealed and jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"When are they going back? I want to plan." I asked him.

"Soon."

**~FIN~**

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was kind of pointless… whatever. Please review! It would make me happy!!**

**Signing off,**

**Jessica Elizabeth Hamilton**


	3. Acne

**A/N: Man!! You guys better love me for this!! Kidding!**

**No but seriously, I really think this is original and well done… and I lurve it myself… but then again that's just me.**

**Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: dude. You still doubt my no-own-ed-ness? There is something wrong with you guises brains. I'd see a doctor about that if I was you.**

* * *

**Acne**

**CHAD**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face through my curtains. I smiled when I looked to my right and saw Sonny's beautiful face smiling at me… from the poster on my wall. I got up and stretched before walking into the bathroom to fix my hair. I splashed my face with water, dried it with a fluffy white towel, looked in the mirror, and screamed. I had a zit. On my forehead. This was unacceptable.

'_Why?!? Why me?!?'_ I thought. I couldn't get rid of the horrific looking red bump right in the middle of my forehead. Suddenly I got an idea. I ran, grabbed my phone, and punched in Sonny's number.

"Good Morning Chad!!" Her cheery voice came on the phone.

"Uhhh… Sonny? I have a problem. Can I come over?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uhhh… sure! Why not?" she responded sounding kind of weirder out. I didn't blame her.

I parked my car outside Sonny and her mother's house and walked up to the front door. I knocked. I waited. I heard shuffling inside, and finally Mrs. Munroe opened the door.

"Good Morning Chad!" She greeted.

"Good Morning." I replied. She gave me an apologetic look before leading me into the living room where Sonny was stretched out over the couch in her PJ's. She had her head hanging off one arm so when she looked up at me, her face was upside down.

"Oh wow. Your forehead!" she fake gasped, "It's Acne Wars: Return of the Zits!" she smirked. I almost chuckled at her words, before I realized exactly what she was saying and instead I fake glared.

"Oh shut up, just fix it." I whined. She sighed and rolled off the couch and onto the floor before standing up and beckoning me to follow her. I did and she lead me through what I assumed to be her room (I found it very hard to believe it was her mom's because of all the pictures of her and Lucy, and the So Random! Posters on the wall, which were a pale yellow.), and into what I assumed to be her bathroom (also pale yellow). She rummaged around in the cabinet for a while, before pulling out first a large bottle(which read 'Which Hazel'), then a tube of some sort(which read 'Face Scrub'), then a slim plastic-looking tube(which I couldn't read due to the print being too small). I pointed to the slim plastic-looking tube, and asked, "What is that?"

"Luke Zitsquasher." Was her serious reply. I rolled my eyes when I looked closer to see that the tube read 'Cover Up'.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**A/N: Didja like it? Hope so. Please review.**

**Thanks!!**

**Signing off in a queenly manor,**

**Jessica Elizabeth Hamilton**


	4. Hawt

**A/N: Okay this one is kind of stupid, but hey so is half the population!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this you idiots!! …well 'cept for the plot. I do own that… SO DON'T TAKE IT!!**

* * *

**Hawt**

**SONNY**

"You think I think he's what now?" I exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon Sonny! Admit it! You, like almost the entire female population of the world, think Chad Dylan Cooper is hawt!" Lucy replied seriously.

"Lucy, why can't you pronounce it hot like a normal person?" I replied feeling tortured.

"Because Sonny. When talking about Chad Dylan Cooper, you can't just say, 'Oh my gosh he's hot!' no. You have to say, 'OH MY CHAD HE'S HAWT!!'"

"Lucy. Not only are you weird, but on top of that you're delusional! I do not think Chad Dylan Cooper is hawt!" I exclaimed into the phone. I jumped when I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned and saw Chad himself leaning against my doorway with his arms crossed laughing at my denial of his 'hawtness'.

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered into the phone.

"Oh my gosh! He heard that didn't he?" Lucy exclaimed loudly into the phone.

"Duh." I replied.

"Okay well I'll let you go explain. Bye Sonny!" Lucy exclaimed before hanging up. I did likewise shoved my phone in my pocket along with my hands and turned to face Chad.

"So you think I'm hawt." Only he didn't say it like a question, instead it was as if it was a fact. And on top of that he was smirking.

"Chad, I most defiantly do not think you are hawt." I said seriously.

"All I heard out of that was, 'Chad, I most defiantly think you are hawt.'" He said with a smirk. I glared at him.

"It's okay Sonny." He said brightly, "I think you're hawt too!" he looked happy for a second before realizing what he had said and went on to look horrified.

"Awe! Chad! You think I'm hawt?" I squealed and asked at the same time.

"I-I we—that didn't really… erm… That's didn't come out—what I mean to say is that didn't mean to say that." He stuttered. He was looking down, and shuffling his feet. I walked towards him until we were but inches apart. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"It's okay Chad. I was lying before anyways." I admitted blushing. Suddenly I got an impulse. I, quick as a bullet, wrapped my arms around Chad's neck, pecked his cheek, and ran off before he could react. Because if I was honest with myself, Chad Dylan Cooper really was hawt.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**A/N: Okay I have but one word to say:**

**Review**

**Peace, Love, and Sterling Knight,**

**Jessica Elizabeth Hamilton**


	5. Cute

**A/N: I actually kind of like this one. I think it's adorable, but you tell me.**

**Shout out: to 'Sarah' my first ever reviewer, who just so happens to be an anonymous reviewer!! So here's to you Sarah! *raises glass of Logan Berry smoothie* To Four Letters… *crickets chirping* uh… you're supposed to reply 'HAZAH' but that's okay because I am ignoring. *smiles brightly***

**Disclaimer: …I don't feel the need to say more that the title.**

* * *

**Cute**

**CHAD**

I looked around me and sighed. Of course it was just another dream. Wasn't it always? I wondered why I even kept my hopes up anymore. She would never be mine. Never. It was just a fact of life I needed to accept. But I didn't want to. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! I could have any girl pleased with a simple snap of my fingers. Only I couldn't. Not her anyways.

She was unlike most girls. In a good way. With her, unusual was an excellent thing. I looked forward to my daily arguments with her. Our 'good good fine fine' s were the best part of my day! I felt excitement bubbling inside me at the thought of what unusual thing she'd think of next. Oh that girl.

Another thing about her was that she was so happy all the time. How did she manage that? How did she manage to be an exploding ball of sunshine no matter what got in her way? When she got mad, she got mad but somehow she still managed to be perky. It was a gift from above I say.

She was incredibly cute as well. Every time I looked at her, it seemed, she got cuter. Her beautiful brown chocolate eyes, her musical voice, her gorgeous brown flowing hair, her breathtaking face, just everything about her! And it took my breath away.

She was generally a good person, and she was changing me into a better person as well, and I loved her for that. Her and her cute face, her pretty hair, and her happy personality. Yes I Chad Dylan Cooper loved Sonny Munroe. Her name fit her like a key fit a lock.

…stupid cute.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**A/N: Cute huh? *laughs to self* kidding.**

**Okay. Here's the deal, I need ideas for four letter words and an idea what I could do with said words for another chapter. I already have some, but I'd like to have more.**

**Also, I thought I'd give ya'll a preview of chapters to come. The following are some chapter names I will most likely use. Don't count on it though (NOTE: If the word/title is underlined, it will be used no matter what.):**

**Lips**

**Kiss**

**Like**

**Hair**

**Slap**

**Sore**

**Camp**

**News**

**Okay the ones that aren't underlined are ones I kind of have an idea for, but not sure so if you have any ideas for the non-underlined ones, please let me know. Thank you!!**

**Tootles!**

**Jess E. H.**


	6. Like

**A/N: Okay this one is going to be a more unusual one because not only am I going to put it in Sonny's POV, but also in Chad's. It is Sonny admitting liking Chad. It will be in Chad's POV towards the end of this story it'll be the second to last chapter. Because… well you'll have to read to find out won't you? Oh!! AWESOME NEWS!!! I'M GETTING MY OWN LAPTOP SO NOW I CAN UPDATE FASTER!!!(Once I actually get the laptop that is) My older brother (who I will call….. Albert) is getting a new laptop for digging out these stumps in our backyard so I get his old one!! So Albert is getting a new laptop and I get my own laptop because of it!! YAY!!! You should be happy dancing to because this means more updates because I can type faster on a laptop. =D =D =D =D **

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say anymore? I think the word 'disclaimer' explains it all.**

* * *

'**Like'**

**SONNY**

I sat in my dressing room on the orange couch, thinking. I had my legs curled up beside me and I was snuggled into the side of the couch, fro-yo in hand. I was thinking about something I would never say out loud. How much I liked Chad Dylan Cooper. He wouldn't like me at all because I was just too different, and no matter what anybody says, different is not good. It may be good in fairytales, but not real life. And most defiantly not for me.

"Hey Tawni!" I exclaimed plastering a big happy smile on my face when Tawni walked in.

"Sonny, you can't fool me. You're sulking over how much you like Chad again aren't you?' Tawni asked in a sugary sweet voice. I sighed because she had me there and I knew it. Worse, she knew I knew it. Even worse, she knew that I knew that she knew I knew it.

"Yes" I admitted hanging my head.

"It's okay honey. You'll get over it," Tawni said while patting my back in a sympathetic way.

"Oh but I'm afraid I won't Tawn. You see it's not just a crush with Chad. It's more than that. With Chad… well it's not love exactly but there's a possibility. I mean sure he's adorable and funny, and conceited, at times, but he makes up for his narcissism with his 'moments', and he is so sweet when it's just the two of us, and… oh man I'm falling hard!" I exclaimed once I realized what I was doing.

Tawni turned around from putting on her lipstick (she had sat down in front of the mirror sometime during my little speech), and flashed me a very sad, very pitying look.

"Oh Sonny. I think you're in love." She stated. I looked at her in shock.

"Oh no I'm not! It's just a crush."

"But Sonny you just said it was more."

"I did not. Did I? Oh my gosh. Am I in love?"

"Here's a piece of advice for you honey; once I heard someone say, if you even ask the question you are. Most people just don't want to admit it to themselves. If you are unsure whether or not you are in love or not, then you are."

"What? I am not! It's just a big crush! Yeah that's all it is just a crush." I said more to myself that Tawni.

"Okay Sonny whatever you say but even if you're not I love, which you totally are, you still admitted to liking him! A lot!" Tawni squealed as soon as she said this, then skipped away happy. Probably to go tell Portlyn. They were like trying to get me and Chad together or something.

I groaned into my pillow. Because the truth was, nothing could make me stop liking Chad.

* * *

**A/N: Can anybody guess how I'm going to put this in Chad's POV? Well the first person to guess will get a virtual cookie and I'll dedicate the chapter to them. I'll give you all a hint: Zora. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Ideas? If you give me an idea, your idea chapter will be dedicated to you, and you will get ALL the credit.**

**Review please!**

**Jess **


	7. Dare

**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:**

**There are only about 2 or 3 chapters left to this story. There will be a sequel(maybe even a three-quel if you will) and I apologize for the shortness of this story(aka collection of one-shots). The 'sequel'(if you can even call it that) will be called '381 aka 3 words, 8 letters, 1 meaning'. The chapters will be longer in that(for those of you who have commented on the shortness of my chapters).**

**Okay now scroll down unless you want to hear about my random klutzy-ness and so on.**

**Heh, I'm listening to 'Wild wild west' by Randy Houser… don't ask me why. Oh gosh my butt is numb. I've been sitting on it too much…. Grrrrrrrr…**

**I am such a klutz. Last night while making dinner, I not only slit open my thumb while cutting carrots, but I also accidently got a bit too close to the meat which was cooking in like oil, and some popped and now I've got this weird hooked shaped scar on my wrist from the oil burn… that's gonna leave a mark… *laughs to self***

**Disclaimer: My butt is numb and I don't own the damn characters. *gasps* OH MY GODNESS I'M SORRY CHAD I DIDN"T MEAN TO CURSE YOU TO HELL!!!! I AM SO SORRY! LET ME REPHRASE: My butt is numb and I don't own the *bleep* characters… *laughs hysterically***

**OH BEFORE I FORGET!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: .185 for being the first of three I think it was to guess correctly!! It was Chad in the vents. Completely correct. The rest of you, great tries! *claps wildly for .185***

* * *

**Dare**

**CHAD**

"Chad! Come ove_**r**_ here right now!' Portlyn yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Fin_**e**_" Portlyn muttered, "I'll come to you. " I rolled my eyes.

"What Port." I asked slightly annoyed. She had interrupted my _**v**_ivid daydream of a life without… well drama. It was getting to be a real pain in my butt**(A/N: Oh how I wish I was like Chad and I had a pain in my butt… but alas! I cannot feel my butt!)**. I mean the drama outside of the show. Sonny drama.

"I have a dare for you." She said in a slightly too innocent voice. I sighed. She knew I couldn't turn down a dare.

"Okay what is it?" I asked with a sigh.

"Promise you'll do _**i**_t?"

"Yes. I promise."

"I dare you too tell Sonny you love her. Don't give me that look. We all know you two love each other. In fact you better hurry because Tawni's about to get Sonny to admit this to her and you need to be in the vent so you won't think I'm lying."

"In the vent?!" I asked surprised, "What the heck!?"

"Zora." Was all she said. I rolled my eyes. I always knew the freaky little random was weird, but this was taking the word 'weird' to a whole new level.

**SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWAC**

I crawled through the vent surprised I fit. I had better fit. Apparently Tawni had fit in here so I had better fit too.

"…you can't fool me. You're sulking over how much you like Chad again aren't you?" I heard Tawni's voice coming from the next v_**e**_nt opening. Quietly as possible, I scooted over to it and looked through. Sonny was curled up on the bright orange couch and Tawni was leaning over her, hands on hips.

"Yes" Sonny hung her head with embarrassment. Inside my chest, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"It's okay honey. You'll get over it," Tawni said patting Sonny's back in what I'm sure she thought was a sympathetic way. I cringed at the thought of Sonny getting over it. Oh gosh I hoped not.

"Oh but I'm afraid I won't Tawn. You see it's not just a crush with Chad. It's more than that. With Chad… well it's not love exactly but there's a possibility. I mean sure he's adorable and funny, and conceited, at times, but he makes up for his narcissism with his 'moments', and he is so sweet when it's just the two of us, and… oh man I'm falling hard!" I stared out the vent in shock. Tawni discreetly glanced up at me in between applying lipstick and winked before sending Sonny a pitying look. This made me gasp. _Tawni knows?!?_ I thought to myself. _Portlyn…_ I thought again not daring to speak aloud or even to grunt.

"Oh Sonny. I think you're in love." She stated. Sonny looked at her in shock while I felt my heart speed up.

"Oh no I'm not! It's just a crush." Sonny denied. My face fell.

"But Sonny you just said it was more."

"I did not. Did I? Oh my gosh. Am I in love?" I felt my heart speed up again.

"Here's a piece of advice for you honey; once I heard someone say, if you even ask the question you are. Most people just don't want to admit it to themselves. If you are unsure whether or not you are in love or not, then you are." I knew after Tawni had said that I _was_ in love with Sonny. Albeit she said it to Sonny, it felt like she was talking to me too.

"What? I am not! It's just a big crush! Yeah that's all it is just a crush." Sonny denied her voice going high I denial.

"Okay Sonny whatever you say but even if you're not I love, which you totally are, you still admitted to liking him! A lot!" Tawni squealed as soon as she said this, then skipped away happy. Probably to go tell Portlyn. I heard Sonny groan into her pillow. I almost laughed at her antics but I didn't want to alert her to my presence. _Now,_ I thought to myself, _I just have to go through _**w**_ith that dare._

* * *

**A/N: You will notice that through out the chapter, six random letters are bolded and italicized. Find said letters and write them down in order to find the hidden message.**

**Peace out sukkas!!**

**Jess**


	8. Love

**A/N: Here it is. The last chapter. Like it or lump it. (Just kidding *big smile*)**

**Disclaimer: …why do I even need this? I'd like to see the person who'd sue me for posting something I didn't own on fan fiction.**

* * *

**Love.**

**SONNY**

_Mmmmm… this fro-yo is delicious (_**A/N: Isn't fro-yo the best desert ever?)**_ I LOVE it! _ I thought to myself. I was sitting in the cafeteria eating my delicious vanilla cup of frozen yogurt.

"Hey Sonshine!" Chad's voice behind me made me jump about a foot in the air and spill my fro-yo all over my lap. I turned around to glare at him but his face was closer than I expected and instead of glaring at him, I got lost in his icy blues.

"I'm sorry." He said. I rolled my eyes and told him it was fine.

"No, Sonny it's not. Fine I mean. I'll get you some napkins." Which he did the second he was done saying it.

"Thanks." I said when he handed me a wad of white tissue.

"So why are you here?" I asked. Not in a rude way… more in an inquisitive way.

"I need to tell you something." Chad announced sitting down beside me. I turned and looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and proceeded to say something that changed my entire world.

"Sonny… I think, no I know, that I am in love with you." He opened his eyes and looked down at my shocked face. I couldn't speak and after a second his face fell. I had never seen him so vulnerable.

"You're not going to admit it are you." He said in a sullen voice.

"Admit?" I asked.

"That you love me back." He stated. I was shocked. He was such a narcissist!

"Oh so you just assumed that I loved you back? What was this Chad? Some kind of dare? Who put you up to this? Everybody loves Chad Dylan Cooper huh? Isn't that right? Well has it ever occurred to you that I might not love Chad Dylan Cooper, that I might think that Chad Dylan Cooper is a conceited, narcissistic, JERKFACE?!?!?" I yelled at him barley registering his hurt look in my brain. I got up to storm out but he stood up after me, grabbed my arm and twirled me around to face him.

"Sonshine." He said softly looking very hurt, but I didn't care. He deserved to be hurt. He didn't care if he hurt me, so why should I care about him?

"What gives you the right to call me that!?" I yelled, frustrated. I pulled away from him and tried to storm away again, but again, he grabbed me and turned me so I was facing him. He grabbed a hold of my face and titled it up so I had no choice but to look at his face. I could that awful prickly feeling behind my nose indicating that I was going to cry.

"Sonny," he said in a soft yet firm voice, "it was a dare I'll admit, but that doesn't mean it wasn't true. I do love you. Portlyn dared me to tell you, something she wouldn't have done if it wasn't the God honest truth. I love everything about you. I love your eyes, and your hair, and your incredible ability to stay cheery about nearly every situation and—don't interrupt I'm not done yet—everything about you. You're very talented, and you're the only thing good about your show—yes I watch it sometimes. I know I'm a jerk sometimes—okay fine a lot more than sometimes—but that doesn't change the fact that I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm sorry if I have. I love you Sonny Munroe." He finished before molding his lips to mine. This action erased all thoughts from my head and it was a natural response to kiss him back.

Ten minutes later, we walked out of the cafeteria, hand in hand with no intention of letting go.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so cheesy you can probably make nachos by scraping the computer screen with a chip.**

**Whatever. **

**Did you hate it?**

**Do you like it?**

**Do you love it?**

**Do you want more of it? (if so check out 831 which will be up in a few days)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Signing off for the last time(well except for the author alert for the review) on this story,**

**Jess E. Hamilton**


End file.
